Zodiac Sign
by Dango-Dango
Summary: Meet Sasuke Uchiha, a 17 year old High School student who's not exactly the toughest cookie in the jar. Meet Hinata Hyuuga, a 24 year old high school drop-out and genius who dreams about being an expert chef. Can these two really fall in love? Maybe. SxH


**Condo #109: Currently 11:25 am.  
**

"_5 high school students in suspect of the raping and killing of a Konoha woman. Rest is unknown but officers reply that these kids will be held under custody until the evidence can be concluded in this rather disturbing case."_

Hinata scrunched her eyes at the newspaper while taking another sip of her tea. "Tch, kids these days..." separating the paper to find her desired comic section, Hinata couldn't help but notice that it was a beautiful day outside. She loved days like today; it was sunny outside and clear skies but then again it was still chilly. Smiling to herself, the not-so-young Hyuuga continued to search for her 'Dooli' comic in the newspaper...

_Meet Hinata Hyuuga. She is 24 years old, laid back, has a mind of a 40 year old politician (or so her parents say), hates showing her true feelings, and she has the IQ of a genius. She came from a prestigious family who had a lot of expectations for her future like Harvard or getting her masters in Culinary Studies, etc.. But as you can see, Miss Hyuuga isn't our average 24 year old woman. At the age of 17, she dropped out of High School for her own reasons and she decided to move out of her parents house at the age of 18 to live on her own in a large condo and use her own money from a job that her had father gotten her; she no longer wanted to be under her parent's debt. So far, her luck on her own has been growing and she is getting used to this daily lifestyle. Just recently, some how and also through connections, Hinata's father managed to get Hinata to a local Culinary Arts College even without a high school diploma, which is rather amazing to the normal person but typical to Hinata. Hopefully nothing will change to our little heroine right?_

_Wrong._

"Aye...why is it such a hassle to find the comic section all of a sudden.." Hinata mumbled to herself. As if on cue, a part of the newspaper fell upon the floor which immediately caught Hinata's eye. After catching it in mid-air, Hinata opened up the piece of paper and looked within it reading it's printed words.

"Daily Astrology Chart...?" Seeing as though she wasn't going to read the comics today, Hinata looked for the advice given to her zodiac sign out of curiosity.

"_**Capricorn: **You're a planner by nature and today shows you just how great that is for you and your family. Everything comes together flawlessly -- or as near to that as can be -- and you're ready for anything_"

"Hmm...I guess I have good fortune today." Hinata couldn't help but smile to herself and look at her watch on her wrist to check what time it was. "Dammit! I guess not!" Tossing the layers of newspaper sloppily onto her coffee table, Hinata grabbed her black track jacket and motorcycle keys dashed out through her garage door. When inside her small garage, Hinata immediately sat on her Black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-12R and pressed her garage entrance button on her motorcycle to open the garage door while she was adjusting her helmet on her head.

After moving up in front of her garage and onto the pavement, Hinata then pressed the garage door entrance button again and zoomed off towards her destination, not knowing that today will change the rest of her life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konoha Public Park: Currently 11:57 am.  
**

_"**Leo**: At heart, you have a deep sense of responsibility and purpose and this seriousness is genuine and felt by others. You seem to gravitate to those things which last and hold true--"_

"Oi Sasuke, Whatcha reading?"

Sasuke turned to face the direction of the voice, which happened to belong to his best friend Naruto. "Oh, just reading the daily horoscope." Naruto let out a chuckle and smiled towards Sasuke as he approached him. "You still read those?" Sasuke nodded his head as his friend sat next to him on the bench. "Well let me see what it says for me then." The 17 year old Uchiha nodded as he handed the flimsy pieces of paper to his friend to read his own horoscope.

_"**Libra**: _ _ You can make progress professionally. Opportunities for romance will flourish through travel. Intellectual stimulation is what you are looking for__."_

Sasuke smiled towards Naruto as him smiling to himself.

_Meet Sasuke Uchiha, a 17 year old student at Konoha's Public High School with 3 A's and 1 B. He is smart, obedient, friendly, too naive for his own good, and gullible. Sasuke was not raised under a normal house-hold though, you see. He was born into a very abusive family with an alcohol-dependent dad and a abusive mother. They never told Sasuke about their own families and so he had no one to run to. Just a few months ago when Sasuke arrived home from school one day, he saw that his house was trashed and everything was piratically gone including his own valuables. Aside from that, his parents were gone as well. He then reached to a conclusion that his parents ran off with everything, leaving behind only broken memories for their son and leaving him behind as well. Currently, Sasuke is living with his best friend Naruto for the time being until he is 18, the legal age for an independent person. Until then, Sasuke intends to make as much money until then._

"I guess I'll be lucky today..." Naruto folded up the piece of newspaper neatly and put it on the bench next to him and looked up at the sky with Sasuke. "Sasuke how much longer do we have until free period is over?" Sasuke looked at his watch and then to Naruto. "About 2 minutes, why?"

"Heh, I guess we'll be both late then.." before anything else can be said, the boys were startled when they heard the sound of a roaring engine come to a screeching stop in front of them and as reaction both of them jerked up to see what the noise was.

"Do you know where the Konoha Culinary College is?" Naruto and Sasuke were surprised to see a woman wearing all black riding a black sports bike in front of them, asking for directions. Still in shock after the piercing noise of the engine roaring, both Naruto and Sasuke struggled to let the words flow out of his mouth. Well, mostly Sasuke really. "It's left, w-well straight forward in your case.." Sasuke stuttered. "And you take a right on the intersection and then left and you'll be there." Naruto finished.

"Arigatou."

Right before leaving, the woman in black turned back at the kids with a hint of curiosity in her stance. "Aren't you boys supposed to be in school right now?" At that moment Sasuke let a light gasp escape his mouth and looked back at his watch. '_She's right on the dot. Exactly 2 minutes have passed._'

"Err..W-Well.." Sasuke stuttered again.

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret." The woman said to them calmly. "Well then, Ja ne!"

And with a loud zoom the woman in front of them went towards the directions in which the young men instructed her to go. Even when she was exiting the park, the boys couldn't help but stare at her until she finally escaped from their site.

"Woah...that felt surprisingly...refreshing." Naruto said bluntly as he then walked over the spot where the motorcycle streaked to a stop. "Hai..." Sasuke agreed as he joined him.

Well, it did feel nice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konoha Culinary Arts College**: **Currently 12:13 pm. **

"Ahhh, I see we have a late student on our hands now."

Hinata walked through the paper door as she bowed before her teacher. "Gomen Asuma-sensei." Waiting to hear her punishment, Hinata kept her head put and body still to wait for her teacher's reaction.

"Well, since your my top student here and a count that this hasn't happened with you before, I expect to see that you never repeat this mistake again, alright Miss Hyuuga?" Hinata let out a sigh and regained her poise "Hai, Asuma-sensei." Walking up the stairs to her seat, she could feel someone staring at her but she didn't turn around to look so she just shrugged it off.

Sitting tiredly into her seat, she then felt a tap on her right shoulder and she then turned around to see who it was.

"Hey, you look tired. Are you alright?"

Hinata came face to face with her fellow classmate, Sai. He was 21 years old and he was in the same position she was back when she was younger. He was expected to do many things in the future and he was also born into a enriched family. What also amazed her, was he also had the same passion for food as she did.

"Hai, I'm fine." Hinata said smoothly towards Sai who just smiled back in response. "Good." And with that, both of them turned to face back towards the board that their teacher was recipes for foreign food on.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konoha's Public High School: Currently 5:30 pm.**

"You are now permitted to leave Mr. Uchiha. I don't expect this to ever happen again." Sasuke nodded towards his teacher and left Study Hall with a yawn. '_Damn, I can't believe I had to stay in there for an extra 3 hours. Tch, Naruto is lucky he doesn't go to the same High School as me.._' Pushing past the doors of his High School and unto the streets, Sasuke started to walk towards Naruto's home at a rather slow pace.

'_I can't wait to see what Naruto's mom cooked tonight...I hope it's ramen again because her home-made ramen is so gooooood_...' Sasuke thought as he smiled to himself. Crossing the road, Sasuke decided to try and take a shortcut, not wanting to waste time on trying to close in on the ramen he waited so long to have.

'_I think this was the shortcut Naruto mentioned earlier..._' Instead of taking a right at the intersection, Naruto told him that there was a shortcut through the alleyway on the left were it would take half the time to arrive at his home. Walking through the short-cut, Sasuke quickly fastened his pace into speed walking.

"Hey kid, do you know what time it is?" Suddenly, before Sasuke could reach out of the alley, 3 high school boys appeared in front of him. They weren't wearing the same uniform as him so Sasuke had no clue who these boys were. "How can you call me a kid when your one yourself?" Sasuke slipped out.

Immediately after saying that, Sasuke jerked a palm over his mouth and backed up a little. '_Dammit._' "What did you say to me you son of a bitch?" the same person who caught his attention said out loud. Out of instinct, Sasuke ran as fast as he could back to the entrance of this so called '_Shortcut_' Naruto mentioned. He would have to talk to Naruto later about this.

Before Sasuke could reach the clearing onto the streets, one of the boys threw a stone at the back of Sasuke's knee which caused him to tumble hard onto the dirt of the alley. "Come on boys! Let's teach this punk a lesson." While Sasuke was already in pain from the stone hitting back of his knee, the 3 boys circled around him and start to kick him violently in his stomach, face, practically everywhere. "This is what happens when bastards like you try to act smart to people like us!" And those were the last words Sasuke heard before everything turned picth black around him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Konoha Streets: Currently 5:34 pm.**

_'Why does Asuma-sama keep reviewing the spices? I have it practically drilled in my head because of him. I wonder why he keeps review them though.._' Stopping to a red light with the street surprisingly empty, Hinata's thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of hitting and laughing. Out of curiosity Hinata followed the sounds which were about a good 20 yards ahead of her.

With a loud noise, Hinata came upon the scene of bunch of kids beating up someone across the alleway which she came upon. Being angered by this, she ran her motorcycle as fast as she could to the scene in an instant. Hinata hated bullying regardless who was being bullied and who was the bully. It was just cruel, and she tries everything she does to stop it. But today, she was really angered to see the bullies were laughing at the person who seemed to already be unconscious.

Before the 3 high school kids could react to Hinata's entrance, she immediately dropped off her bike and punched one of the kids in the face which made him fall instantly onto the ground.

"What do you fucking morons think your doing to this boy." Hinata said in a cold serious tone. They couldn't see her face because of her helmet, so she took this to her advantage.

"It's none of your fucking business bitch!" And another boy attempted to punch her stomach, but she ended up grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back, so he was now facing his friend on the ground who was being aided by the last friend. "What did you just call me?" Hinata said in a stern tone into left ear as she gripped the boys hand tighter. Finally the last friend spoke up.

"Please! Just leave us alone! Were sorry!" he pleaded as he tried to check if the friend who was recently knocked out by the pissed off Hyuuga was alright. "Tch, your not worth it anyways. Now, leave before I choose to break your friend's arm here." The last friend nodded and reluctantly picked up his leader on the ground and put his arm around his shoulders. Hinata then released the friend she had under her grasp and they all ran off, clearly shaken from the incident.

Finally looking down at the victim, Hinata took off her helmet and crouched down to have a better look at the damage that has been take place.

"Jesus...those kids were brutal on him..." She also noted that they both had different school uniforms, so there was a great chance that they just wanted to fight for no apparent reason or the possible situation of a school rivalry between the 2 schools, which she highly doubts.

"Such a shame that he couldn't fight back..." Hinata then turned the boys body around, only to be slightly shocked to see who it was. '_Isn't this one of the boys from this morning...?_' Hinata sighed and confirmed that it indeed was. Carefully picking up the fragile and rag-doll body of the young boy, Hinata took one hand and pulled up her motorcylce to it's original stance and kicked the stand out. She then carefully reached into the back pocket of the motorcycle and took out some duct-tape. She then put the boys body on the passenger seat and she took her own seat at the drivers.

Hinata, having some what of a smart mind in this situation, put the boys arms around her waist and she duct taped the boys arms together so they were permanently around her waist, for the time being.

Taking one last look at her passanger, Hinata then checked it everything was ready for her take off and everything was. Putting her helmet back on and tossing the duct-tape somewhere on the ground, Hinata started to drive slowly and delicately through the streets towards her apartment. It looks like she's returning the favor for those directions he gave her.

* * *

**A/N:** _Ok, this may have seemed rushed in some ways and not really quite detailed but that's what the beginning is supposed to be like haha. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, because I already have the other chapters planned out and ready to type! And as you can see, Hinata, Sasuke, and even Naruto are OOC. Amazing isn't it? I've just always wanted to write a story with this plot for some reason haha. So yeah! Please tell me your opinions and please review! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!_ **- Kim**


End file.
